


A Different Path

by kenway21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenway21/pseuds/kenway21
Summary: Frustrated with her lot in life, a certain manipulative platinum blonde witch decides to take certain measures which affect the Wizarding World in ways no one could've anticipated.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	A Different Path

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own Harry Potter, or anything remotely related to it and I’m not earning anything from writing this fic, I do it just for fun. HP and related stuff belongs to JKR.**

**A/N – Just a head canon I had in my head. While this one shot is majorly smut, I have somewhat of an idea to turn it into a proper story of sorts, which gets a bit smutty as it progresses.**

**In case I do make it a full story, I won’t have any update schedule, though. Just to let you know.**

**I should mention that I’m not copying anything from anywhere, this is entirely my imagination, but I’ve read a ton of fanfics since I started reading them back in 2018 so you might see a few familiar tropes or scenes here.**

**Please R &R!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!**

“So that’s it??”, asked a stunned Draco Malfoy, trying to come to terms with how the meeting had progressed. “You’re leaving then??”, he asked the woman sitting opposite him.

“If by leaving, you mean leaving the Manor then, yes”, replied the now divorced Narcissa Black, not at all unfazed by her son’s outburst. “I am not leaving the country, though I shall be staying at a place other than Malfoy Manor for the foreseeable future”, she continued.

“You’re going as well”, continued Draco, still in shock over the development, “Everyone’s leaving my side, all of them”.

“Pull yourself together, Draco”, snapped Narcissa, irritated at his behaviour. “I do not know about your _friends”_ , she continued, mentally wincing at her son’s poor choice in terms of associating with people, “But I am not abandoning you, I am simply looking to live a life away from the Manor, away from the expectations of a perfect pureblood wife, now that your father has so thoroughly disgraced himself in front of the world”

“It’s not enough that Father is in Azkaban, but you’re leaving as well, leaving me to handle House Malfoy all by myself”.

“And since when have you needed me, Draco??”, asked Narcissa, feeling slightly stung at his words. “Since when have you actually listened to me, have actually followed my advice??”, she continued. “You have sought to emulate Lucius in every way possible, despite me warning you multiple times about the possible consequences of your actions. I offered my advice, but you simply ignored it or pretended to hear it. You have made your bed, so to say, now you have to lie it”.

Draco still looked at her defiantly, unbelieving of the events that had occurred, so she continued “Besides, you know very well that the Ministry will not allow you full access to the accounts of House Malfoy, atleast what’s left of it, nor will they allow you to take up your Wizengamot seat anytime soon, not before your probation is over”, she finished, causing Draco to grimace at the unpleasant reminder of his current situation.

“So, what will you do??”, asked Draco, realising that the conversation was finished. “Do you have any plans further for yourself”??, he asked, wanting to know what his mother would be doing while he would be stuck under the watchful, suspicious eyes of people he held a strong dislike for.

“I have a meeting with the Lord of my, technically speaking, _new_ house, though I’m just returning to the house I was born in. He has graciously allowed me to stay at one of the properties he has inherited, free of charge while I decide what to do next, in return for my help in bringing down the Dark Lord”, she replied, causing Draco to frown in thought.

“Who’s the new Lord Black??”, he asked, trying, and struggling to come up with an answer. “There hasn’t been any public announcement and I know I’m not the next in line”, he finished bitterly.

“That news is not mine to share”, replied Narcissa, “Though I don’t doubt someone smart enough who knows how the pureblood families are related can figure it out”.

Draco frowned as he thought before coming to a realisation. “Oh Merlin, its _him_ , isn’t it?? Bloody hell, the Golden Boy really gets everything, doesn’t he??”, he ranted, his loathing showing through.

Narcissa sighed, Draco really had a long way to go if he wished to return the Malfoy name to its former glory.

“Yes, it’s who you think and, considering we are not in Azkaban because of him you could atleast try and temper your loathing of him”, she replied to her son, who had a sullen expression on his face.

“You can’t expect me to befriend him and shake hands??”, exclaimed Draco, horrified.

Narcissa breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring. “I don’t expect friendship, but you could at the very least be civil to him in public”, she replied.

“Keep your head down, study diligently and form proper partnerships with people who have real ambitions and the skills to achieve their goals”.

“I may not be a Malfoy anymore, but I am your mother, and I will help you, to the best of my ability and capacity”, she continued, causing Draco to brighten up a bit.

“But, dear, you must take a long, hard look at the path your father took and where it led him to, and the path you have taken so far and see what is in your best interest going forward”.

“You are a handsome, intelligent young man in your own right, and you can still salvage House Malfoy, provided you realise what is required going forward”.

“I understand, Mother”, replied Draco, finally understanding what was needed of him. “Can I expect to see you again??”, he asked hopefully.

“I’m not leaving you to the mercies of the world entirely, Draco”, she replied. “I’ve lived the life of a perfect pureblood wife for as long as was required of me, now I’m simply looking to live as I see fit”.

“I will of course, visit occasionally and should you have a pressing matter and need my help or advice, an owl would be sufficient. I have no plans to leave England’s shores anytime soon”.

“So that’s all then”, said Draco. “Yes”, replied Narcissa. “You still have a year left at Hogwarts, try and make the most it. I shall owl you when I intend to visit”, she said, taking her leave.

“Good luck, Draco, and for the time being, goodbye”

“Goodbye, Mother”, replied Draco.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a big gamble, what she had done, but it had paid off in the end. Taking the young Potter under her wing to try and train him for both his fight with the Dark Lord and to navigate the politics of the Ministry and the Wizengamot had been a brilliant stroke of genius. Where Narcissa had despaired as she watched Draco become more and more like Lucius (inspite of her efforts), she couldn’t help but feel proud and not a little smug at the way the now Lord Potter-Black had turned out to be.

Draco had been nearly as Narcissa expected, with qualities he inherited from Lucius in abundant display. He showed none of the cunning that was expected from a proper Black, he had allowed his Malfoy blood to do all the talking. It was also a reason why she appreciated Harry so much more than her son.

Narcissa had watched a scrawny, underfed boy grow into a strong, brave, intelligent, humble and at times cunning man, had watched him mature very well into adulthood inspite of his circumstances.

Harry was also an _incredibly_ talented lover in bed, insisting on both giving and receiving pleasure, the thought causing Narcissa to smirk heavily. Seducing the teenaged Potter had been equal parts fun and naughty pleasure at how wrong it was, willingly sleeping with someone the same age as her son.

But Harry had been a very quick study and he soon had her screaming his name in delicious release.

Narcissa would never tire watching Harry’s green eyes cloud over with lust as they would rake over her nude body, before turning her around and stuffing his big cock into her pussy. Lucius had never caused her the kind of excitement Harry (and his cock) did to Narcissa. She wasn’t at all ashamed to admit to herself that she was addicted to his cock, that she now frequently needed a nice, good pounding by her young lover .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed in relief as he arrived back to the house Sirius had hated so much but had proved useful when he had needed it the most. It had been a long day – the Carrows had been packed off to Azkaban for life and he had signed all the nasty paperwork that officially made him Lord Black with all powers and responsibilities.

Harry arrived at the master bedroom (where he had taken up residence) and was promptly greeted with a sight he had not expected, atleast tonight.

“Well, this is a surprise”, he smirked at his visitor, shrugging off his coat.

“The nice kind?”, purred Narcissa as she sauntered over, her hips swaying.

Harry grabbed her in a passionate, lusty kiss as his hands roamed over her delightful body, causing Cissa to groan in his mouth. It had been quite a time since they had sex, and Harry intended on making his blonde lover scream multiple times over the course of the night.

Narcissa made quick work of Harry’s shirt and bent down to take off his trousers when Harry pulled her up and broke their kiss.

“Wait, let me see what you are hiding beneath that robe”, he asked, breathing deeply, eyes hooded with desire.

Narcissa then proceeded to drop the light, velvety red robe that she had draped over her body as she let Harry’s eyes take in her choice of clothing. She smirked at hearing his breath catch, as his eyes took in the scandalous outfit she had put on for him.

‘Holy shit’, thought Harry, his cock becoming painfully hard, his brain shutting down for an instant. Narcissa was wearing a black, lacey bra that was completely transparent, her rock-hard nipples visible through the fabric. She had combined that with black crotch-less knickers and black stockings that went all the way to her feet. All that, combined with the red robe she was wearing made her look like a goddess, waiting to be worshipped.

“Fuck”, muttered Harry, “Cissa, holy shit, you look _fantastic_ ”, he continued, causing Narcissa to grin smugly at his reaction, and the bulge in his trousers.

“Why, thank you, Harry”, she replied. “Now do you want to keep ogling me or should we carry on?”, she smirked, her pussy already wet watching him get aroused.

Narcissa returned to Harry’s lips with a needy, forceful kiss as she worked to get Harry’s trousers off.

She then crouched level to the bulge in his underwear and whispered in a seductive voice

“Do you require assistance, _My Lord_?? Do you need a helping hand to take care of some stress”, she purred, delighting at how his cock seemed to jump when she called him her Lord.

“What I need”, growled Harry, “is for you stop being a fucking tease and get to work”.

Harry then shucked off his underwear, revealing his 10-inch cock to her waiting eyes.

“Go ahead Cissa”, he commanded. “Suck my cock off if you can”, he smirked, knowing that she would take it as a challenge to her skills.

Narcissa dove down to do what was demanded of her, her lover’s commanding tone causing a thrill to spread through her body. It wasn’t very often that Harry indulged her in foreplay the way he had done, and it never failed to arouse her when he did.

Harry tilted his head back, a groan issuing from his lips as Cissa got down to her job, her hot mouth encasing his prick, her breath tickling his pubic hairs as she bobbed her hair up and down, alternatively sucking and licking, while her hands skilfully played with his balls at the same time.

“Fuck, Cissa, that’s so good” moaned Harry “So bloody fantastic”, he continued, causing Narcissa to grin at her lover.

Harry had been horny the moment Narcissa has dropped her robe, but her expert blowjob was bringing him closer to the edge. It didn’t help, when she decided to alternate a bit and flicked her tongue at his slit, causing him to groan even loudly.

Harry had no intention of cumming in her mouth, and so pulled her off his cock before ripping off her bra and throwing her on the bed.

Narcissa yelped in surprise as she landed on the bed as she watched Harry frantically undress with wide eyes, breathing heavily as she took in his fit abdomen, the muscles of his body causing her to lick her lips at the fine specimen before her.

Harry hurried to Narcissa, seizing her lips in a hot kiss as he entered her slick cunt, his thick cock splitting Narcissa’s insides wonderfully, causing her moan erotically in his mouth.

Harry grabbed her hourglass hips as he fucked her with long, deep strokes, causing Narcissa to groan and sigh in pleasure.

“Someone’s needy tonight”, quipped Harry, causing Narcissa to groan as she replied.

“We have not had time alone for months, Harry, months. It’s been too long since I’ve had you pleasure me so thoroughly and _no,_ that surprise visit to the Manor does _not_ count”, she shot back breathlessly, her chest heaving, causing her breasts to bounce, catching Harry’s attention.

Narcissa ran her hands up the firm, well-built chest of her lover, slick with sweat as he continued to fuck her, ramming his prick into her gaping, steaming cunt.

Harry, captivated by her rising and falling breasts began to suck her tits, causing a stream of continuous moans to issue from her mouth. Harry had always been a tit man, fascinated by her breasts and never missed an opportunity to lavish them with attention.

“Oh gods, Harry” moaned Narcissa, her womanhood dripping their combined juices, her cunt making shameful squelching noises everytime Harry drove himself inside her. “Oh, Merlin, yes,yes, _yes!!”,_ she groaned out loud, her mind lost in a world of sheer, delicious pleasure.

“Harder, harder, take me harder!!”, she demanded, causing Harry to drive into her hips with increased vigour, his cock brutally fucking her pussy.

Harry then suddenly pulled out, causing Narcissa to glare at him, before he turned her around and entered her from behind, causing both to moan.

Harry then pulled her closer, his front to her back as her squeezed and kneaded her breasts, tugging at her nipples while at the same time sucking at her pale neck, causing Narcissa to become incoherent, now moaning continuously.

Harry smirked, it was rare that Cissa was _this_ randy, but it had been a long time since he had properly ‘thanked’ her for her tutoring him. And honestly, he was not better either – he had caught himself nearly wanking twice in public to the thoughts of getting Narcissa alone, the mature body of his rival’s mother bouncing on his cock while she uttered his name like a prayer.

It didn’t help that Narcissa was a gorgeous, mature woman, magic helping her look far younger than her age. What with her firm, full breasts, her well-proportioned hips, a nice butt, her blue-grey eyes that would darken in lust, and her perfect cock sucking mouth, she was his very own Sex Goddess, and he was her devoted worshipper.

And as he ran his hands over her beautiful body, he couldn’t help but marvel at her perfect skin – pale and almost nearly spotless, save for a few. And so soft, Narcissa’s skin was, always soft and lovely, as if tempting him to maybe leave a mark behind or two.

“Your skin so soft, Cissy”, he breathed in her ear, his cock moving in and out of her sopping pussy. ”So wonderful, so _perfect_ ”, he continued, hearing her breath catch at the sensual talk while nibbling on her neck and playing with her tits all together at the same time.

Narcissa couldn’t even bother to come up with a response, so lost she was in her own world of pleasure. Harry was slowly fucking her into a state of delirium, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Harry, once again wanting to change positions, pulled out, causing her to groan loudly as she tried to support herself on trembling arms. She was close, so close and it was evident in the way she looked – hair messed up, her face red and eyes wide, staring into space. Narcissa closed her eyes, it was getting too much, and she knew she would be screaming when Harry would finally make her cum, so there was no point in talking at all.

Harry had no plans for a short and quick orgasm, so he slowed his pace, rotating his hips more with each slap of his balls to stimulate his lover. Narcissa, calming down a bit let out small groans of pleasure as her paramour leisurely shagged her.

“Open your eyes, Cissa”, said Harry, “I want to look into your eyes when I cum inside you”, he continued, causing Narcissa to groan loudly at the filthy talk. Harry sped up his thrusts, now aiming to finish before his pulled himself off her sexy body. Narcissa meanwhile was gasping, feeling her orgasm approach, trying to take in huge gulps of air before the big release.

“Oh shit, Cissy”, gasped Harry, feeling his balls tighten. “Fuck, Narcissa, I’m going to – “

“Do it Harry”, she moaned, feeling her pussy clamping down on his cock. “Give it to me, give me your seed!!”, she demanded, eyes wide with desire. And he did, Narcissa watched her young lover’s body tighten as came, his cock pumping her full of his essence.

“FUCK, CISSA”, roared Harry as he cummed, his cock frantically trying to fill her pussy, “Take it, take all of it!!”, he continued, his hips jerking as he continued to fill her with his virile seed.

“Harry, oh goodness, Merlin, yes, YES!!” howled Narcissa as she felt her insides be filled up with Harry’s baby batter. “OH GOD YES!!”, she continued as they both rode out their respective orgasms and settled into a close embrace as their breaths returned to normal.

Harry then disentangled and collapsed beside her, the amorous couple groaning after the frenetic fucking they had just indulged in, both settling into a comfortable silence.

Narcissa chose to break the silence first, “Goodness, I really needed that”, she said, breathing deeply in satisfaction as she looked over at her partner, who was in a similar state.

“And just as I expected, _fabulous_ as always”, she purred contently, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Harry laughed at her high praise as he replied, “I think we both needed that”, turning onto his side and training his vivid green eyes on her. “It has been way too long, Cissa”, he continued as traced the outline of her face with a finger, brushing away a tendril of hair.

Narcissa smiled a genuine smile at him as she asked, “How was your day?? Productive??”

“I got a lot of work done, which after so many weeks of waiting was definitely a relief. The Carrows have been packed off for life and I’m finally Lord Black with all rights and responsibilities, much of it thanks to your help”, he finished, nodding graciously at her.

“Umbridge is next, probably one of the few trials I’m looking forward to. I can’t wait to see that toad be put in her rightful place, that bitch”, he muttered, causing Narcissa to chuckle at his comparison of the foul woman.

“I’ll be glad to see her behind bars too”, she concurred. She had immensely disliked the woman ever since making her acquaintance at a Ministry party, all her pathetic simpering and high girly voice severely irritating Narcissa everytime she had the misfortune of crossing her path.

“And what about you??”, asked Harry, breaking her thought process, “Draco accept peacefully that he’s no longer King of the Castle anymore??”, he added with a snort.

Narcissa smirked at his rather accurate portrayal of her son as she replied,

“He was stunned when I told him I would be vacating the manor and am no longer married. It was something completely out of blue, which is understandable, but then he began to behave in a most disgraceful fashion. I can’t believe just how much I let Lucius influence him.

He has accepted the way things are, not that he has any choice. Draco however had some select words to say when he figured out who the new Lord Black was, and that he had offered me a place to stay for the time being.”

“Let me guess, something along the lines of ‘Saint Potter, and how the Wizarding World worships him’??”, replied an amused Harry, shaking his head at his schoolyard rival’s stupidness.

“I believe he said, ‘Golden Boy’, but it is close enough”, laughed Narcissa, her breasts jiggling, causing Harry to get momentarily distracted by the mounds of delectable female flesh.

Narcissa smirked, watching Harry gaze at her breasts, his fascination with them never ending.

“And how did he react when he realised you would be staying with me??”, asked Harry, shaking his head in amusement at being caught ogling Narcissa’s tits again.

“Oh, I didn’t mention that detail”, she replied, a laughing tilt to her voice, “I merely mentioned that you have offered me a place to stay which you inherited. No mention about us staying towards or this”, she gestured towards their bodies, sweaty and reeking of sex.

“What Draco doesn’t know won’t hurt him and by the time his probation is over I will have established a permanent public presence for us together at the same place that is not suspicious in any way at all”, she completed with satisfaction.

“You really do think of everything, don’t you??”, asked Harry, shaking his head with a smile.

“Oh, darling, I try, and might I say it works out well, most of the time”, replied Narcissa, flattered with his words and giving him a deep kiss.

“Now I don’t know about you, dear, but Little Harry does seem to be in need of attention”, she stated in amusement, looking at his cock which was at half-mast.

“Mhm”, murmured Harry as he latched onto her breast, licking, and sucking at her succulent tit, causing her to groan.

“Morgana, Harry, you really love my tits”, she stated, causing him to chuckle deeply.

“You know I can’t help but appreciate a woman with a nice pair of knockers on her, provided she has also taken care of the rest of her body”, he grinned at her.

Narcissa shook her head before planting her knees on both sides of his chest, straddling him.

“I’ll never understand your fascination with a woman’s breasts, but you have something better to do”, she stated, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

“I have you here and my needs are yet to be fulfilled”, she stated in a superior tone as she positioned herself over Harry’s face. “Lick me”, she demanded, as she reached out and grabbed Harry’s cock, which was fully hard.

“As you wish, Ma’am”, replied Harry, who had become painfully aroused when Narcissa had used her haughty, high society tone on him. His tongue lapped at her core, sucking her like a lolly, at times jabbing and writing letters with his tongue, causing his blonde lover to moan erotically.

“Oh, yes”, growled Narcissa, as she grabbed Harry’s hair with one hand while the other played with his cock. Having Harry pleasure her while she straddled him was one of her biggest turn-ons, it never failed to arouse her. The sight of him, hair mussed, green eyes dark with obvious desire, his face wet with her juices was a sight she would forever cherish.

Narcissa wasn’t satisfied, however and let go of Harry’s cock, causing him to groan at the loss of touch. She smirked down at him as she grabbed his head with both hands and began to aggressively hump his face, growling in pleasure as his tongue continued lapping at her.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his focus, he was so damned randy. His eyes were closed as he continued lapping, the heady aroma of her cunt making him speed up the oral sex. Narcissa outrightly using his body to get herself off was rare, it just brought home the point how worked up the mature woman writhing on top was. He couldn’t help groan loudly when she stopped wanking his cock and saw her give him a superior smirk as she continued humping his face.

Harry enjoyed making Narcissa scream and wiping that damned smirk off her face, it was always a big boost for his ego when she would shower him with compliments for shagging her thoroughly. And, judging by her erotic moans and growls, she was close. He just had to push her over the edge and as he jabbed his tongue repeatedly at her clit, she shook. And she came, loudly, covering his face with her love juices.

“FUCK”, screamed Narcissa, her lovers’ oral attentions making her scream. “Fuck, Harry, FUCK”, she continued as she rode out her orgasm, still humping him as she arched her back in sheer ecstasy. It wasn’t until her hand accidently hit his cock that she realised he was still hard for her, bringing a smile to her face. Having a young, virile lover like Harry all to herself was really the best she could have hoped for, she thought as she clambered off Harry’s face, his face dripping with her essence.

“You look lovely, Harry, covered in my cum”, teased Narcissa, breathing deeply.

“I’m sure you enjoyed it. Now, I have needs of my own, Cissa if you wouldn’t mind”, he replied.

Narcissa paused for a moment before she replied, “No”, wanting to tease him further.

Harry glared at her for a moment, causing a hot pulse of desire to shoot through her before he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, driving his cock into her.

“I don’t think you are aware, Cissa”, growled Harry as he aggressively fucked her, “It’s not a good idea to tease your Lord, especially if he is _fucking_ horny and needs a hand”, he finished, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly as he sucked and nipped hungrily at the pale, unblemished column of her neck as he continued to fuck her.

Harry then further upped the ante, turning her around and grabbing his lover underneath her perfect butt and wrapping her legs around his waist. Narcissa snaked her arms around his neck as he then impaled her on his neck, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Harry smirked as he continued to dominate her, a whimpering Cissa was only when she was unable to even think properly, her mind completely focused on his cock.

“I’m going to pump you full of my cum, Cissa”, growled Harry, “I’m going to fill you so much you’ll look like you’re expecting my child”, he said, continuing the dirty talk, causing Narcissa to groan at the depraved imagery. “You want it, don’t you”, smirked Harry, “You want me to pump your mature pussy full of my cum, don’t you??”, he asked. Narcissa didn’t answer, making him slow down, causing her to open her eyes in an expression akin to betrayal.

“Tell me how much you want me, Cissa or I won’t fuck you”, leered Harry, loving the role reversal. “I want you to fuck me, Harry”, she growled lowly, causing him to chuckle as he replied, “I didn’t hear you, dear, say that again, loudly”, he smirked, causing Narcissa to curse the bastard in her mind.

“FUCK ME HARRY”, screamed Narcissa, her orgasm so close, she could nearly feel it. “Fuck me like a 2 Knut whore!!”, she continued, glaring at him as he began fucking her again.

She snogged him furiously as her orgasm hit, Harry’s mouth muffling her screams as she spasmed in his strong arms, too spent to do anything.

They collapsed together, Harry’s cock still hard inside her, causing her to marvel at her lover’s stamina – Harry truly was unique, and he was _hers,_ for the time being, hers to shag, to fuck, to make gentle love to whenever she was alone with him.

Narcissa shakily pulled herself off Harry as she crouched near the bed, causing him to frown and then moan loudly, his eyes rolling in their sockets as her hands began to work him, priming him for release. She licked the cockhead, jabbing her tongue at his slit, causing him to shudder and groan, “I’m close, Cissa”.

“Oh, are you going to cum, Harry??”, she whispered seductively, smirking at feeling his cock twitch in her hands. “Are you going to cum in the mouth of your rival’s mother??”, she added wickedly, causing Harry to shout as he came in her mouth, a lot of his seed overflowing, coating her lips and chin with his creamy batter.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before taking in the sight of his gorgeous lover, his essence dripping from her perfect, aristocratic face to the floor.

“Wow, Cissa”, he gushed, “That was intense, that was _fucking_ fantastic”, he continued, causing her to preen as she took in his high praise for her skills.

“Of course it was good, Harry, after all it is me who you’re shagging, not some blushing virgin”, she replied smugly.

Harry shook his head, smirking at his lover, still playing the part of a perfect pureblood witch even though she looked thoroughly debauched, her hair a mess, marks on her neck and breasts and her pussy and chin still dripping with his spunk.

Narcissa wiped her face with a towel and waved her wand, vanishing the sticky mess on both of their bodies before settling beside Harry, who was looking at her with equal parts amusement and with an incredulous expression on his face.

“What??”, she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Oh, nothing, just you, acting like a perfect upstanding Lady even though you were covered with my cum”, replied Harry, causing Narcissa to chuckle at his expression.

“Years of practice is what it is. That, and the fact I am still a proud and upstanding witch of the House of Black, taking care of my Lord”, she replied, ending with a sensual purr.

Harry snorted as he replied, a teasing lilt to his voice, “You are a dirty, depraved witch who goes around seducing young innocent boys”, causing Narcissa to raise an elegant eyebrow.

“If that is so, then you are a naughty boy who still gets hard at the thought of covering the face of his rival’s mother with his virile seed”, she shot back, causing Harry to laugh.

“We’re a pair, the two of us. No one would suspect the two of us working so closely, forget shagging each other silly every other day of the week”, he quipped, causing her to grin smugly.

“And that’s the beauty of it, Harry darling. No one knows the debauchery that we get up to unless we tell them, and I’m not one to share such gossip”.

“Besides”, she continued, a hint of lust in her eyes as she took in the glorious, nude form of her lover, “I still have to, ah, _train_ you in conducting your business as a Lord of the Wizengamot”, delighting in how Harry caught onto the double entendre, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of more shagging in the name of ‘teaching’.

“You do, do you??”, he smirked, snogging her passionately. “I look forward to our sessions, Cissa”, he whispered huskily, eyes gleaming with desire.

“Oh, I’m sure you do, dear”, Narcissa replied, her voice back to normal, “But I’m exhausted, and it is getting late. I’m off to sleep”, she continued, turning her back to him and pulling the covers up.

Harry grinned as he settled down, kissing her neck briefly before spooning her, an arm draped across her as he cast his mind back, reminiscing their time together as partners and thinking about the opportunities ahead.

They would never be lovers in the romantic sense, Narcissa had made sure of that.

But Harry couldn’t deny that there was no one that was as close to him as Cissa was, and she was equally very fond of her young lover.

It had been a shock, her appearing out of the blue to train him to fight and navigate his battles. Without her, he would have been at the mercy of others, a mere pawn in a chess game. But she had been there for him. She was his mentor, his confidant, his advisor, his source of comfort, and had also become his lover, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

All because of the careful planning of a certain platinum blonde haired witch.

“Good night, Cissa”, murmured Harry, his lover in his arms as he drifted off in the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
